falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
Discord, introduced in Chapter 43, is a male draconequus and a pre-war mentioned-only character. History Pre-War Discord's origins are unknown; all that is known is that at least one thousand years prior to the Second Nightmare Moon conflict, Princess Celestia had imprisoned him in stone with the aid of her sister Princess Luna and The Elements of Harmony, and he had been in stasis ever since. However, when the Elements are transferred to Twilight Sparkle and her friends during the Second Nightmare Moon conflict, Discord is soon able to break from his stony prison, and he begins to spread chaos until his defeat and re-stasis at the hands of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. During War It is unknown what happened to Discord throughout the course of the Great War, though he was believed to still be a statue standing in the Canterlot Gardens for much, if not all, of its duration. Post-War Discord's true fate is unknown. An unnamed disciple of Red Eye in the Cathedral speculated that the sheer degree of chaos that occurred on the Last Day made it possible for Discord to break free from his stasis once again, though he had been unable to withstand the effects of the Pink Cloud, and had succumbed to it as the Princesses had. Another disciple, Icicle, joked that Discord was still alive and ran around the Equestrian Wasteland, inserting bottle caps and ammunition into random containers. |} Traits Appearance Like other draconequi, Discord was a combination of many body parts from different creatures. His head was horse-like, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a beard. He had the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he had a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, and a snake's tail. Personality Discord is a mischievous, sneaky trickster who uses powerful magic and illusions. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims, playing jokes at their expense and often changing the laws of reality for the sake of his own amusement. His overconfidence proved to eventually be his downfall as he underestimated Twilight and her best friends, allowing them a chance to wield the elements of harmony against him. When he realized his folly, it was too late and he was imprisoned in stone once more. He dislikes order, cleanliness, and being predictable. However, every once in a while, he will indulge in some of these. It is hinted that Discord may have had a rough childhood. Abilities Discord's abilities are apparently godlike; he has the power to bend the laws of reality to his will, often doing so in a destructive, jocular manner. His power was even greater than that of Celestia and Luna, easily taking control of the sky from them. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Project Horizons Pre-War Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Draconequus